stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Town
Brief Description The downtown of Stampy's Lovely World is filled with all of Stampy's shop's restaurants and government buildings, starting with Stampy's Hot Buns. This area is always changing and expanding and is the beginning of the tree train. Shops *Lovely Jubbley Flowers (Flower Shop) *Stampy's Overwear (Clothes Shop) *Pick-A-Pet Pet Shop (Pet Shop) *Toy Town (Toy Store) *Need to Read (Book Store) *Baa Baa Barber (Barber ) *Superior Interior Furniture Shop (Furniture Shop) *Clean Machine (Laundrette) *Fireworks Shop (Fireworks Shop) *Shoe 4 U (Shoe Shop) *Tick-Tock Clock Shop (Clock Shop) *Sweetie Pie Candy Shop (Candy Shop) *Sounds Good Music Shop (Music & Instruments Shop) *Shiny Shop (Jewelry Shop) *Tool Order Tool Shop (Tool Shop) *Pollytechnic (Redstone Shop) *Fizzy Fun (Party Store) *Good Fortune (Fortune Teller) *Hat Trick Magic Shop (Magic Shop) Restaurants *Stampy's Hot Buns( Bakery) *Melon Moment(Grocers) *Crazy Cow Milk Bar(Dairy Bar) *Soggy Sandwich(Romantic Themed Sandwich Restaurant) *Snack On Track(Fast Food Restaurant) *Tea Time (Tea Shop) *Stampy's Pizzeria(Pizzeria *Flying Fish(Sushi Shop) *Hot Potato Place (Potato Shop) *Fancy Pants(Expensive Fancy Restaurant) *Coffee Corner (Coffee Shop) *Sky High (Restaurant in the Sky) Health *Caring Cat Clinic (Hospital) *Loose Tooth (Dentist) *Pretty Kitty (Spa) *iC (Opticians) *Farmacy (Pharmacy) *Pawly Pets Pet Vet (Vet) Government *The Flap postal service (Post Office) *Beat the Heat Fire Station (Fire Station) *Playful Po Po Station (Police Station) *Piggy Bank (Bank) *Cool School (School) *Hotel of Dreams (Leisure) * Waste Place (Recycling Plant) *Doggy Daycare Center (Leisure) *Polly Wood Film Studio (Film Studio) *Smart Art Art Gallery (Art Gallery) Entertainment * Cat Chat (Radio Station) * Telly Box TV Station (TV Station) * Movie Magic Theater (Cinema) * Stampy's Theatre (Theatre) * LOL (Laugh ON Logs) Comedy Club Stampy's Favorites In Stampy's Top 10 Buildings in his Lovely World video, he stated his top 10 favorite buildings in his Lovely World. Here is a list of them in order; # Clock Tower (Tick-Tock Clock Shop and the Tea Time Tea Shop) # Hotel of Dreams # Waste Place Recycling Plant # Flying Fish Sushi Restaurant # Pretty Kitty Spa # Piggy Bank # Fancy Pants Restaurant # Toy Town Toy Shop # Clay Oven Pizzeria # Stampy's Hot Buns Details about Downtown Expansion Stampy usually expands the land when he is running out of space to build shops and restaurants. The most common things he does was making more land fronting the ocean (but closer to a part of the Funland, in witch he hopes to build a gate around) and destroying parts of a hill. Stampy is also planning to expand and reclaim the land on the southern side (near the Lighthouse) and turning it into a row of restaurants. One major expansion of Downtown was destroying the houses in the Helper District. Stampy had plans to expand his Downtown part of his Lovely World. His plan is to demolish the Helper District (Stampy's Village) with 2 houses being blown up every episode. His plan worked in the episode Waste Place where 2 houses, one for Lee and one for Choo Choo, had blown up with TNT. It was finished in the episode Burn And Boom. All the debris from the demolition were recycled or incinerated in the Waste Place and it is now ready for building new shops and restaurants. All recent shops and restaurants have been built there, starting with the Clean Machine. Now that the area is filled up he is back to expanding over the ocean. On episode 388 Stampy announced that his town has expanded to the point that you can walk straight into the Funland from the town. Now it has gotten to the point where the area where Fish Me a Dish and the Top paw Doggy Assault course is connected to the downtown area behind the film studio and the Magic Movie Theater. He's built an area next to the post office and in front of where the Clean Machine, Fire Work Shop, and Snack on Track area. He's named this the restaurant area starting with Flying FIsh, but after it was filled up he added a new section in front of the FunLand sign chiseling most of the bunkhouse hill. This is also considered the restaurant district. Hauntings When Stampy was walking near the Piggy Bank in episode 347, a mysterious door slam was caught on tape at around 4:20. Shops In Order # Stampy's Hot Buns # Lovely Jubbly Florist # Stampy's Overwear # Pick a Pet Pet Shop # Toy Town Toy Shop # Melon Moments # Crazy Cow Milk Bar # Flap Postal Service # Soggy Sandwich # Pretty Kitty # Caring Cat Clinic # Beat The Heat Fire Station # Playful Po Po Station # Piggy Bank # Loose Tooth Dentistry # Cool School # Hotel of Dreams # Superior Interior # Nead to Read # Baa Baa Barber # Waste Place # Clean Machine # Snack on Track # Firework Shop # Shoe For U # Clock Tower (Tick Tock Clock Shop & Tea Time Tea Shop) # Cat Chat # Sweetie Pie # iC Optician # Farmacy # Pawly Pets Pet Vet # Wagging Tail # Sounds Good Music Shop # Clay Oven Pizzeria # Flying Fish # Telly Box # Hot Potatoe # Fancy Pants # Movie Magic # Polly Wood Film Studio # Coffee Corner # Sky High # Shiny Shop # Tool Order # Pollytechnic # Fizzy Fun # Good Fortune # Smart Art # LOL (Laugh on Logs) # Hat Trick Trivia *There was once a minecart line running through the town, but it was destroyed in episode 120 but didn't officially get completely destroyed until 124. The minecart rail was replaced by the Tree Train which goes underneath the town. *There was also a hill with a Minecart Station where part of the main path is there now. *The paths of the town are made of birch and spruce wood. *Harry the Horse's first house is in the town. *So far the tallest building in the town is Stampy's Clock Tower *A space located down from the town is used for the employee of the month minigames. *Fizzy Elephant built a rollercoaster flume ride next to the Sushi Restaurant but was later demolished for unknown reasons. *The town has been the site of many Hit the Target battles. *Stampy wants to make a town square in front of the Funland sign. Now with the new expansion of the Restaurant District, this may not be possible. *Out in the water across from the Sounds Good Music Shop Fizzy built a cookie parkour. Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Locations